


What Not to Do

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunken advice is not always bad advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Not to Do

"Y'know, this stuff ishn't akshually that bad," Will slurred, contemplating his dusty, scratched bottle of rum with slightly unfocussed eyes. "Feels pretty nishe, an' it got you an' 'Lizabeth offa that island, right? I guess I sorta... owe it somethin'... maybe..."

"Y'sure are a talkative drunk," Jack said, sounding much more composed after having down easily three times what Will had. "But you're right, rum is a glorious lady. Y'should pay her thanks, or something. Y'know."

"D'ja think she might be able to help me make 'Lizabeth happy?" Will asked, staring at the floor as though it was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen.

"Doubt that," Jack replied dryly, whalloping him on the back heartily. "Rum's a jealous mistress, y'know."

A soft snore was his only answer.

Shrugging to himself, Jack deftly plucked the half-empty bottle out of Will's hand and set about taking care of his fickle lover.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: drunken advice on Elizabeth


End file.
